Stranded
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: Discontinued. Stranded on a deserted island after the Bladebreakers plane takes an unexpected plunge for the worst. How will the Bladebreakers get off the island with the many dangers lurking on it. In later chapters KaixHilaryxTyson love triangle.
1. Take the Plunge!

I'm finally back! I have been doing something else for awhile. So I couldn't type stories up. Here's a new Beyblade from me. I hope you like it. Hopefully it will be interesting. This is Shizuru and here's the first chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own be blade and never will.

Stranded

Chapter one: Plunge

"Mumm, this is good." Tyson said stuffing his face with food.

"How can you eat that stuff, Tyson?" asked Max with a disgusted look on his face.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"It's plane food! That stuff is nasty!"

"It's not that bad."

"Sure, Tyson, Whatever you say," Max said. He leaned back in his seat and rested his head on the cushioned chair. He sighed and closed his eyes.

The plane rocked slowly in the air. People's voices could be heard speaking to one another.

"So," Tyson blurted out, "Where are we going again?" He asked.

Hilary anime fell, well the best she could sitting down. "Tyson, how can you be so forgetful!" She said, "We are going to Greece!"

"Never seen the movie. Is it any good?" He joked.

"Not the movie Grease! The country Greece!"

"We are going for the Olympic Beyblade Competition. The Bladebreakers and The White Tigers were asked to come. The Bladebreakers representing Japan and The White Tigers representing China." She explained.

"On yeah, right. I remember now." 

"Tyson!"

"Come on guys. There's no need to fight." Ray said trying to calm Hilary down.

"Yeah, you have the whole trip to argue," said Dizzy.

"I can't wait to let it rip in such a big competition like the Olympics!" Said the excited boy grinning.

"Just don't let it rip near me." Hilary said sarcastically.

"Hey."

All a sudden the plane jolted ferociously forward.

"What was that?!" questioned Tyson. "Uh!" The plane jolted forward again causing Tyson to hit his head on the in front of him, making him slam in to the food tray.

"Are you Okay?" a voice came next to him. It was Hilary. She looked worried.

"Huh, I'm fine. Just a bump on the head, that's all?" He answered. Blood dripped down Tyson's forehead, where his head on slammed into the food tray on the chair.

Two more jolts blasted the plane, along with everyone, forward. "Ahhh!" screamed Hilary as she grabbed Tyson's arm.

"Huh," he thought, a little confused.

"Mariah, Lee, are you Guys okay?" Ray asked.

"I'm fine, Ray," Mariah answered.

"Me too," Lee called out.

"Hey, Max, Kenny, Kai what about you guys?' Tyson asked worried.

"We're fine, Tyson," answered Kai.

"How 'bout Gary and Kevin?" Lee asked.

We're okay," said Kevin.

"Everyone's ok. That's a relief. Tyson said thankfully.

"AHHHHH!!!" Everyone screamed. The plane began to take a nose-drive down.

"Who the HECT is driving this thing!? Tyson cried with Hilary still clinging to his arm.

"Good question!" said Kai. He unbuckled his seat belt and held on to the chairs for balance as he began to slowly climb to the front of the plane.

"Kai! What are you doing!?" Tyson asked.

Ray undid his seat belt too and followed Kai.

"Ray!" Mariah cried.

"Come back guys!" Max called.

Kai and Ray reached the front of the plane and opened the cod pit. They looked around the empty room. Horror filled them when they realized that NO ONE was flying the plane!

"No one's flying this thing!" Yelled Ray.

"What!!" cried Tyson.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" A girl's voice screamed.

"Mariah!" Ray yelled.

A man with a black mask over his face grabbed her. He had his hand over her mouth and in the other a gun aimed at her head. She struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"Mariah!" Ray cried in horror. He was too frightened to more, for he knew he could be putting her life in further danger.

Suddenly the plane jolted forward again. The man dropped the gun he held. Mariah tumbled forward to the cat like boy. Ray pulled her away from the man.

The plane plunged toward the earth faster than ever. Everyone grabbed on to something to hang on to as the air craft fell from the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

To be continued……

Sigh……..I done typing that. So how you like it. Can u wait to see what happens? Tell me what u think so far. Review. It will be interesting next time.

Hey if any of u people r YuGiOh fans and have read a fic that was about Tea and Yami being attacked by some Psycho twins give me the person's pen name. Please. That was such a good fic!


	2. Crash!

Thanks for all u people's reviews. ^-^ Thank you!!! I just got to thank Rei's#1gurl for the idea. But I can't use it because I had already written in chapter 4 and now I have gotten up to chapter 6. But thanks anyway. Maybe u should write something like that happening. Oh yeah, this is not going to be a Hilary Kai thing, sorry. Well anyway here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Chapter two: Crash!

The plane plumaged, gaining speed as it fell from the sky. "I'm too good looking to die!" Tyson cried, "Ahh!!"

Hilary closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Tyson's arm, cutting off his circulation.

Gezze, Hilary! If you squeeze any harder, my arm is going to fall off!!" Tyson yelled.

If we crash there won't be anything left of you to worry about FALLING OFF!!"

The plane drove hitting turbulence. "UH!" Everyone cried.

A heavy man got up and slide down to the front of the plane. The man tumbled into the cod pit. He grabbed the joy stick.

The plane hit turbulence again. The man fell head first into the window. His heavy body broke the window and he cam crashing through it. Blood splattered the glass. The fat man rolled over the nose of the plane. He tired to hang on with his life but to no prevail. His hands slipped and he fell from the plane screaming as he fell to his doom, "AAAAHHHH!!!!"

Fear among the passengers of the plane, spread like wild fire. Everyone broke up into a raging panic. Screams of horror and cries of frightened children engulfed the aircraft. 

"That guy's a goner." Tyson said.

"Yeah", Max said.

Feared over took Kenny, "We're all GOING to DIE!!" he screamed. 

"Stay calm, Chief," Ray said, "We'll be ok." "I least I hope," he thought.

"I wouldn't give him false hope, If I were you, Ray," Kai said.

"What's he suppose to do; say we're all going to die? The end is near," Lee argued with Kai.

"Humph," was all that Kai answered back , giving Lee a frightening glare.

"…"

"Guys stop fighting! You don't want that to be your last words do you?" Tyson yelled.

Mariah squeezed Ray's arm. He could fell her body trembling in terror as the plane drove to the earth. She even cried out in fear at one point. "Mariah…" Ray thought.

After what seemed like eternity (it was eternity…) the plane finally plunged into the water. Mariah squeezed Ray's hand even tighter. He wrapped his arms around her. Water busted through the broken cod pit window, instantly flooding the plane. Water filled the entire plane. Everyone held their breath.

Ray grabbed Mariah's arm and pulled her toward the front of the plane. She understood what he meant. He wanted them to swim to the cod pit, to escape from the sinking aircraft.

Tyson unbuckled his and Hilary's seatbelt. He had the same idea as Ray. He and Hilary swam to the front of the plane. Kai, Max, and The White Tigers where right behind them, Ray and Mariah at the end.

The aircraft hit the ocean's floor. Luggage fell from the shelves. A suitcase came crashing down on top of Mariah. It hit her on the head and she drifted into unconsciousness. Water felled her lungs. "Mariah!" Ray thought.

He grabbed her limb body and swam to the plane's nose. His lungs began to burst from the lack of oxygen.

He followed Tyson and the others out the broken window. Ray began to swim upward to the surface of the water. But Mariah's extra weight made him sink. Plus he needed to get air! But he continued to struggle to the surface.

To be continued….

Amazing everyone survived so far at least. Whahahaha! So how is it? Good? Bad? So-so?

Please review!


	3. Land Ho!

It's me again! Here's chapter three. Also thanks for all the reviews. I added a paragraph in chapter two. Also I have a problem with describing things my sis is better at that than me. I'm sorry. I guess that's why she gets better grades in her writing test things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or of the characters.

Chapter three: Land HO!

Ray strived to get to the water's surface. His heart pounded against his chest. His lungs disparately wanted air. Mariah's weight continued to pull him down. 

His vision began to become blurry. "Is this the end?" he asked himself as he floated in the sea. Then he remembered the girl he held. "No! I can't give up! I have to make it! I WILL make it for Mariah's sake!" He thought to himself.

The surface was nearer now. With his reminding strength he swam to it. His struggle made him more fatigue but he had to get there!

Finally with one last stroke he touched the surface. Ray pulled himself up so he could breath in, the something he had longed for, air. He gasped in deep breaths trying to regain a normal pace of breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time the rest of the bladers had their own battle against the sea, as they tried to reach the surface. The ocean's waters were strong, making it hard to beat against them. 

Tyson swam pulling his exhausted body up toward the surface. Knowing in his heart that his friends might not all make it. But he hoped they did. "For my friends sake I must make it! Please everyone be ok." 

Behind the boy were Hilary and Kenny. They were even more tired than Tyson. They were not use to such harsh conditions of exercise. But they continued to strive and confront the mighty waters.

Max was way ahead of the others. "Almost there," he thought. A few more strokes and the young boy had made it to the surface. He breathed in air and signed in relief. He looked down at the blue, swaying waters. "Come on guys! Where are you?" He prayed to himself silently. Max turned to look around, as he did a sharp pain surged across the back of his head. His vision became no more than a blur as he drifted into an unconscious state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray pulled the unconscious girl toward him. "Mariah…!"

He looked around for some place he could rest. He heard someone cry, "LAND HO!" It was no doubt Tyson.

His eyes tried to trace the voice to its source. He saw Tyson. He was with Hilary and Kenny. They were swimming to the shore. Kenny looked petrified.

Ray dragged Mariah toward the shore. When he reached it he placed Mariah's limb body on the land. (I can't resist doing this.) He pulled himself up onto the shore but lost his footing and plunged backwards into the water. He tried again this time making it. He looked around wondering where Mariah was. "Don't tell me…" He thought. He sighed she had fallen back into the water and was now floating away and sinking below the surface. He drove in and caught her.

Ray finally managed to pull Mariah and him self onto the shore. He quickly turned all his attention to the girl beside him. He checked her pulse. And then put his ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny where fighting their way to the island's shore. The waves were harsh, making their struggle even more challenging. Finally they made it. They crawled onto the beach and flopped their bodies on the sandy shores. Relief spread across their faces while exhaustion engulfed their worn out bodies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray knew he had to do CPR to revive her. He pressed his hands to her chest and pushed; trying to revive Mariah with chest compressions. She still lied on the sandy wet shore lifeless.

He know there was only one other thing to do. "No!" He thought, "Not that! But it's the only way. I have too!" He leaned his face closer to hers. He squeezed her nose. Sweat dripped down his face. "I can do this." He touched her lips with his and blew into her mouth. "I can't believe I just did that!" He checked to see if she was breathing. Nothing. He tried it again. Still nothing.

"Come on Mariah!" He thought. He repeated the process two more times. Finally her body jerked. "Mariah!" He cried. She turned to her side. She began coughing up water.

"Thank God!" Ray thought. 

Mariah looked at him. "Ray? She said in a confused voice, what happened?"

"Our plane crashed into the ocean," Ray explained, "and I pulled you onto the beach."

Mariah stared at Ray. He looked very tired and worn out. "Thank you," she said.

Ray felt his cheeks turn red. He turned his head for she couldn't see his face. "It was nothing."

Mariah gasped. "But where's everyone else?" She asked. She frantically looked around, showing for the others.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around," said a voice from above them.

Ray and Mariah looked up. It was Tyson who had made the remark. He was with Hilary and Kenny. The boy's face could be seen, glazing down at the two. He had a stupid grin on as he watched Ray and Mariah. The two blushed. Hilary glared at Tyson.

"So what's up?" Tyson asked.

"You," Ray answered sarcastically.

"Funny," Tyson said. He jumped down from off the little cliff and rejoined his friend.

"Where's everyone else?" questioned Ray.

"We don't know," Hilary answered as she climbed down the slope, "We haven't found anyone but you guys."

Ray looked at Kenny. Then he turned and whispered to Tyson, "Kenny can swim?" 

"'It surprised me, too. I didn't think he could either." The two boys shrugged. "But as soon as we got out of that plane he was swimming like a fish. I never had seen the guy move so fast!" Tyson quietly said to Ray, almost in a whisper.

Just then bubbles arose from the water. They where few at first but quickly grow in numbers. Tyson curiously walked over to where the bubbles were coming from. He shared down at the water. A shadow-like silhouette appeared on the surface of the water. All of a sudden a head poked out of the ocean! "AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! It's the Creature from the Black Lagoon!" the frightened boy screamed.

"Tyson, this isn't a lagoon!" Hilary cried.

"Oh, yeah. AH! Swamp Thing!"

"A familiar voice ruddily said, "This isn't a swamp, either."

"Ok, Kai, how 'bout this, " AHHHH, Sea Monster! He pointed to the creature, which was a fellow team mate of his, as he screamed. Everyone sweat dropped, including the new arrival.

"Huh, wait a sec, Kai!" Tyson realized the Sea Monster was actually Kai, one of Tyson's best friends and fellow member of the Blade Breakers. "You're alive!" he shouted.

"And you would think other wise?" Kai bluntly said.

"Oh, well… of course your alive. No monster would dare to try to kill you. You would be the one doing the Killing." He went on, "how could I ever think you would be dead. I mean this IS Kai after all. Aha ha ha ha!" He laughed, sweat dropping.

"Kai sighed, "Well we better start searching for everyone else." Kai staggered forward, holding his left upper arm with his right hand.

Everyone agreed. Thus began their pursuit to find their missing companions.

To be continued…

Ok now they're on the island. But where's the others? And who ambushed the plane? Keep reading to find out! Review! Ja'ne!


	4. Broken

OK Here's chapter 4. I'll try to update every 2-3 weeks! With no more delay I bring you chapter 4! Don't kill me Kai fans. This chapter is to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter four: Broken

"Hey Kai, wait up!" Ray called to the boy.

"What now?" Kai said harshly.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

What's it to you?!" Ray was taken back by Kai's harsh reply.

Hilary immediately knew what Ray had been talking about. Kai had been trying to hide it from the Blade Breakers. Kai's left arm was a bloody mess. His humerus (it's a bone that's connected to your radius and ulna.) was grossly protruding from his skin. A dark liquid dripped down his arm and on to the ground. 

"Gasp, Kai what happened to you?!" Hilary asked in a worried voice.

"It's nothing," he answered as he turned away from the group.

"It's NOT, nothing, Kai! You're really hurt." Ray said. (Glares at Yoais)

Kai didn't answer.

"Come on, man," Tyson began, "at least let us take a look at it."

"Fine!" Kai yelled.

Hilary, Kenny, Ray, and Mariah ran over to him. Tyson followed them. The others began to examined his wound.

Tyson leaned over to get a better look at Kai's arm. A look of disgust washed over his face. "Ewe, Man! What did you do to it?"

"It happened when the plane plunged into the ocean. I lost my grip and my arm slammed into the chair next to me."

Tyson then says to no one in particular, "Kids this is what happens when you don't wear a seat belt."

"Who are you talking to?" Hilary asked sweat dropping.

"The audience."

"What audience?'

"Everyone who is reading this fic."

"Ah huh…"

(Back to Kai)

Mariah touched Kai's flesh. The boy winched, he squeezed his eyes shut as the pain surged through his body.

"It's bad," Mariah said to Ray.

"Hey, Tyson, Chief!" Ray called to them, "go see if you can find some wood or something so that we can use it to set his arm."

"Umm…Ok," They answered.

Ray turned his attention back to Kai. "This might hurt a little," he said to the wounded boy. Ray wrapped his hands around Kai's broken humerus and pushed the two pieces of the bone back in line. Pain erupted through Kai's body. He wanted to scream out so desperately but didn't want anyone to see him show weakness. He put his hands in a tight fist and squeezed his eyes.

"Right now, he's probably whining like a baby inside," Tyson said.

"Sure, Tyson," Kai said.

"Unlike some people he's a man," Hilary said smugly.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?! I am too a man!"

"Sure," the girl said, "Hey, what about the wood? Get going!"

"Yes, ma'am," Tyson said sarcastically, "I'm going, I'm going…"

"Hmph." She glared at him. Ray and Mariah signed.

"If he's a man why's he taking orders like that…?" Ray said.

A few minutes later Tyson and Kenny returned with some wood.

Mariah held the two pieces of wood against Kai's arm. Ray loped a rope around the boy's arm. (Where'd he get the rope?) He pulled the rope hard, securing it around the broken limb. Making sure no movement could occur.

"There," Ray said proudly.

Kenny turned to the Blade Breakers and Mariah. "Some of us should look for the others, while the rest stay here with Kai."

"Ray got up. "I'll help look."

"Me too, "Mariah said.

"Yeah. Count me in, "Tyson said.

Hilary sat there. "I guess me and the Chief will look after Kai," she said.

"Ok," Tyson said, "Be good you two." He meant Kai and Hilary.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Hilary cried.

"It means what it sounds like."

"Why you!"

"Let it go, Hilary." Kai said.

"Uh… Hmph" She crossed her arms and put a unhappy face on.

Mariah, Ray, and Kenny sweat dropped at the fight.

"You know what they say," Ray began, "The more you fight, the more you care."(I can't remember how it goes exactly…)

"Not you two guys!" Tyson yelled.

"Let's go," Mariah said to the cat-like boy. He nodded. Then they began to walk away.

"Wait up guys! Don't leave without me!" Tyson called, chasing after the two.

About fifteen minutes into their search, they found something.

Mariah screamed, "AAAIIII!" She covered her mouth with her hands from the horrifying site in front of her.

A body lay a few feet in front of the bladers. Blood surrounded the figure. The limbs of the body were bent in unnatural ways. The legs and arms were twisted backwards. The body was totaled, all mingled and broken. Horror filled the teenagers.

To be continued…

Who is this body? Is it Max? Lee? Gary? Someone else? Find out in chapter five!

So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? I know it's short like all my chapters…

Oh, yeah please read my other Beyblade story: I'm Always With You. 


	5. Lost Hope

Hello! This is the next chapter! Yay! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter five: Lost Hope

The body lay there on the grass, motionless. Insects and other pests crawled over it. They crawled in and out of the mouth of the lifeless mortal.

"W-who is it?" Mariah asked in a frightened voice. She stared in awe at the mingled up thing.

"I'm not sure…" Ray said mystified.

"I'll tell you who it is!" Tyson said. "It's that idiotic that got out of his seat, broke a window, and soared through the air. Doesn't the guy know he CAN"T fly…geeze…

"That's him!" Ray and Mariah yelled.

Tyson went on, "But of all places he lands on this island. SPLAT! I don't know if the guy's lucky or not… At least he's not lost at sea, but I guess this is a worst faith…"

"This guy is seriously messed up," Ray said as he examined the dead man. "His legs are twisted all the way around and his shoulder bone is shattered.

"There would be no way he could have survived," Mariah began, "from the height he fell. He would be dead even if he had fallen into the ocean…"

"He probably had a heart attack and died from that," Ray implied.

"Yeah," Tyson said. "Poor dude." He took off his hat and prayed for the man's soul.

"Well no use moping for the dead, let's get going." Tyson put his cap back on and walked past the deceased man.

Mariah and Ray followed Tyson. Mariah looked down at the dead man. His neck was twisted! But that wasn't what frightened her. The man's hand had grabbed her leg! She wanted to scream but was too petrified to do anything.

Ray stopped. He sensed the girl wasn't behind him anymore. He whirled around. "What's wrong, Mari…ah…" He saw what had her. It made a shiver go down his spine.

She stared down at the thing who had held her. A gross feeling spread across her. She had to get it off her. The girl bought up enough courage to move. She viciously kicked at the body. Over and over she struck the dead man.

Ray sweat dropped. "What the…," Tyson said.

Mariah's kick forced the dead man's arm to let go of her. And she accidentally kicked the man's head causing it to rapidly switch direction. The broken bones snapped. "No respect to the dead…whimper…whimper…," thought the dead body.

The girl quickly marched past the two shocked bladers. Tyson sweat dropped and stared at the deceased man. "So violent…," Tyson said in a scared voice.

"Never would have thought…, Ray added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids strolled on the beach. Hoping one of their friends had washed up from the sea. A few yards away a figure lied on the shore, motionless.

"LEE!!" Mariah cried. She dashed over to her teammate.

"Lee!" Ray said running over to his friend. Tyson followed after him.

"Mariah…, Ray…, Tyson…?" Lee asked weakly.

"We're here now." Ray said, trying to comfort his old teammate. (Eyes yoai's)

"Where are Kevin and Gary?" Mariah asked in a very worried voice.

"And what about Max?!" Tyson cried.

"They disappeared…" the boy said.

"What!" the three said in unison.

"They were right behind me and…then…they were all gone…vanished…" (DUN DUN DUN!)"

"Gone…?" Ray murmured.

"No…" Mariah cried. Tears flooded her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Ray turned his head, silently weeping for his friends.

"Max…" Tyson said, "He was such a nice kid…" Tyson hide his eyes with his hat. A tear rolled down his cheek and on to his chin.

"Gary probably sank and took Max and Kevin with him…" Tyson joked gloomily. No one even scolded him; they just hung their heads solemnly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked silently back to where they had left Hilary, Kenny, and Kai. Not a word was said between them. The only sound that was heard was the rustle of trees as the wind blew.

Hilary sow them coming. Her face lit up but it soon turned to a frown. Max and the others did not accompany them.

"Come on guys," Tyson said, "We better get some rest."

To be continued…

Maxy… I like him. He's one of my faves! He'll be in one of the up coming chapters. Don't worry.

Review! Please! I know it's short but I hate to type so long!!


	6. How to Survive on a Desert Island

Ok. I'm back!! I got that virus and my computer was gone for a week. And I had so muck homework in science. Plus testing. And I been lazy too…. But I'll try to update when I can!! I promise! Oh and I'm been playing Arc the Lad a lot, trying to beat it. It's such a cool game!! I love it!!! Darc is so hot! And the anime is good too!! Arc!! I love you!! Lol! Just kidding. But you are so cool!

Thank you all for reviewing! But this isn't going to be a Kai and Hilary fic. Sorry. I'm not into them… But please don't read just because of that!!! Please!! Here's chapter six!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and never will.

Chapter six: How to Survive on a Desert Island

Tyson lie awake. He gazed up into the starless sky, thinking about all his friends he had just found out he had lost. "Max, you can't be gone…" A tear trickled down his face.

A girl with brunette hair sat up and walked over to him. She wore a blanket draped around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice. It was Hilary.

Tyson wiped his wet eyes with his hand. "I'm fine," he told the girl. Through in his heart he wasn't. In his heart he was in pain. He missed his friends. He wanted them to come back, to laugh at his stupid jokes. But mostly he just wanted to know that they where okay.

Hilary walked closer to him. Then she sat down next to the depressed boy. Her blanket swiftly, fluttered to the ground, resting on the cold, hard dirt.

Hilary looked at Tyson. He didn't even turn his head or move for that matter. He continued to stare up ate the sky. Hilary followed his gaze and looked up into the deep blackness of the sky. "You're thinking about Max, aren't you?" She asked.

Tyson squeezed his eyes shut. "I…I…I just can't believe he's gone!" he cried. "He can't be…gone…"

"You don't know that for sure, do you?" Hilary said comfortingly. "For all we know, he could be on this very island. Max could be fighting wolves or squirrels to get back to us. So don't give up hope, k." Hilary looked at Tyson and smiled. "You wouldn't want your best friends giving up on you. So don't give up on him."

The boy's eyes were covered in a dark, eerie shadow. He continued to stare up at the pitch black sky. A smile spread across his face. "Your right, Hilary. I can't give up on him." Tyson turned to the girl. "Thank you."

"Uh…" she hesitated then she nodded her head and smiled her most cheerful smile.

"Hilary's right," Tyson thought, "Max never gives up and I won't give up on him, never!"

An awkward silence engulfed the two. The cold night's breeze blew across Tyson and Hilary. Tyson shivered. He wrapped his hands around his knees.

Hilary moved closer to him. She then grabbed her blanket and put it around Tyson's shoulders, leaving some on her own body for warmth.

"…uh…" He hesitated for a moment and then said, "Thanks Hilary, "he said with looking at her. His face had turned a dark red.

Tyson stared down at Hilary's hand. He then placed his hand on top of hers. (Akane wrote this next part) Now it was her turn to be caught off guard. She stared down at her covered hand. She glanced at Tyson's face to be caught in his gaze. He just smiled at her. Both stared into each others eyes for a moment then quickly turned away, blushing.

The silence reemerged. The crickets could be heard chirping somewhere in the dark night, there origin unknown. The only other sounds were the steady beat of their hearts and the gentle breathing they both emitted. The sweet tranquility of the night was soothing to the two. They soon became drowsy by it and drifted off into their dreams. (The end of akane's part)

In the morning

Tyson opened his eyes to see Hilary next to him, sound asleep. In his mind his jaw dropped. He silently screamed. Just then the girl stirred. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. Hilary stared at the silent boy looking at her. All of a sudden she opened her mouth wide and screamed. An ear piercing scream. Tyson and Hilary dashed away from each other with great speed.

Kai and Ray simultaneously awake to a frightful sound. Ki grabbed his arm in pain, from the sudden pressure he put on it. Their hearts raced in horror. "What the HELL was that?!" seemed to cross both of their minds. The two jumped up into an upright position in hurry.

"What the HELL was that?" asked Kai as he tried to catch his breath from the shock.

"Yeah, good question," Ray answered equally in as much shock.

They both tried to regain a calm posture. Their beats slowly returned to its old rhythmic pace.

"I almost had a heart attack!" Kai thought, taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling.

"Do you have to make this much noise SO early in the morning, Tyson?" asked Ray.

"Was that spider that big you had to make such a loud noise?" inquired Kai crossly, clutching his broken arm.

"You could say that," answered Tyson as he glanced over at Hilary. He received an angry glare from the girl.

Mariah, Kenny, and Lee did not awaken to the sweet songs of birds native to the island; instead they awoke to the bickering of Tyson, Ray, and Kai. The argument woke them to an unpleasant surrounding.

"Well, it's better to wake up early in the morning, anyway…" Tyson said sheepishly.

"And why is that?" asked Ray.

"So I ca get something to eat, sooner! AAHAHAHHAAHH!!" The others collapsed anime style, sweat dropping.

"What exactly do you plan on eating?" questioned Kai.

"Uh…," Tyson began, "hmmm… good question…"

Suddenly Kenny broke out in a raging cry. Tears fell from his eyes (he has eyes…???? -.-?)and dripped down his flushed cheeks. "Dizzy!" The gloomy boy cried. Tears continued to fall. They trickled down onto they keyboard of his lab top computer. The screen of the machine was black and no comfort came to the boy from his bit beast, which was trapped inside his lab top.

"What's wrong, Chief?" asked Ray.

"Water got into the hard drive, hic, and Dizzy's gone! She burnt out!" The boy replied in a very soft and sorrow filled voice.

"Maybe the whole hard drive didn't crash," Hilary said trying to reassure Kenny, with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Maybe…" Kenny said sorrowfully.

"Well, that's what happens when you trap your bit beast inside your lab top." Remarked Kai sarcastically.

"Stop that, Kai!" Hilary screamed at the older boy, "Don't make him feel worst than he already does!"

"Humph!" was all he replied with.

"Let's go find something to eat," Lee said to everyone besides Kenny, Hilary, and Kai.

"Finally!!" Tyson cried, "FOOD!"

The four bladers began searching for anything editable. Ray and Tyson went to gather fruits.

Tyson saw a tree with bananas on it. They were perfect for eating; it was a little green but good enough. The only problem was that the bananas were high up on the branches of a tree. He slammed his foot into the trunk. Big mistake. Pain instantly flooded his big toe. "OW!!" he screamed out in pain, "Ok that was a stupid idea," Tyson thought to himself. "Ok Dragoon, it's your turn!" he said out loud. He took his be blade and launcher out and readied it to fire. He pulled the ripcord out of the launcher allowing the blade to spin off the launcher and rapidly dash up the tree, cutting the bananas off the branch. He fell to the ground as the blade glided back to Tyson's hand.

Meanwhile Ray was looking for berries and any other type of fruit. He came across some berries on a bush. The berries were an unusual light purple color." Better not chance them, might be poisonous," Ray thought. Soon after the boy found some coconuts and melons.

Mariah and Lee found a spot where they could do some fishing. They waited patiently for an unsuspecting fish to swim by and the splash! They flung their hands into the water with great speed and snatched up the fish, cat-like. They did over and over until they had enough fish to feed the hungry group of teenagers.

When the bladers reached the camp other people stranded on the island like them had arrived. They were the other survivors of that terrible plane crash. Parents held their frighten children close to them. One mother was rocking her daughter back and forth, trying to stop her from crying. Some people where badly injured, blood and cuts covered their aching bodies. Once man couldn't even move, he was paralyzed.

"It's amazing we didn't get as seriously injured as some of those people," Ray said in a whisper to his friends. "We got off with only a few scrapes and bruises, well except for Kai that is."

"I guess we were just lucky…" Tyson said.

"Maybe…"

Everyone sat down to eat. A little girl no more than five years old came up to the group. She was very thin and tiny. Her dress was wore and ripped and bloody. The little girl was absolutely starving. Her small body shook. Kai looked at her, feeling a little pity for the girl. (Kai can have feelings??) With his uninjured arm he handed the girl a melon and a peach. She happily accepted it, bowed to him, and ran back to her family, smiling.

Kai smiled to himself. "And here we thought you only cared for yourself, Kai," Tyson said sarcastically.

"Don't read too much into it, Tyson," Kai replied smugly, "It's only a one time thing."

"Uh…huh"

Just then an eerie voice began chanting something. "People are dying…children are crying…" said the creepy voice. It came from a boy around their age. He was dressed all in black. His face was pale, almost white and he wore black makeup on his face.

"What…"

"Uh…" said Max as he awoke to find himself in a cell, on a dusty bed. The door was barred with thick metal. The only light that came in was through a small crack in the corner of the room. The rest was an empty darkness. "Where am I?" questioned the frighten boy. His heart raced faster and faster than it ever had before. "Where's everyone else?! Tyson! Ray! Kai! Where are you guys!?" he yelled. No answer came. Max began to sob. Tears flowed down his cheeks and on to the dusty concrete floor. "Where's everyone?" he cried out loud. He lifted his knees to his chest and hugged them, sobbing, and began to rock back and forth.

"You're all alone." came a voice.

"NO!" screamed Max.

"But fear not the others will be joining you very shortly…heh heh heh…very shortly…

"NO! I can't let that happen," thought Max, "I have to escape and warn the others!!"

To be continued…

What you think so far?? Review please! I have been working on typing this chapter up all week. YES!! I'm FINALLY DONE WITH IT!!! YAY!! I'll try to update soon. Like every two weeks. I live Max! lol I think he's cute!! Review please! Ja'ne! I think this is the longest chapter so thus far. OOOO O.O

Cries!! I have to be with Ageo! The stupid kid!! My science class is doing that baby class and I got the guy that was the first one on my "I do not want list"!!! I'll have to do the whole project alone! At least I get his income!! Money!! LOL!


	7. Murder She Wrote

Dang! We're already on chapter seven!? Man time flies! Thanks to all of you who have read this fic and are reading it. Also thanks for putting up with my nonsense. Heh heh. Please continue reading this fic. I'll try my best to update as much as I can. . So please hang with me. And with no farther delay here's chapter seven!!

Chapter Seven: Murder She Wrote

"People are dying…children are crying…"song an eerie voice.

"What?" Questioned a confused Tyson.

"They're all gone…everyone's gone. They…took them…" The boy dressed all in black said quietly. The ghost expression, which was plastered on his face, never changed.

Tyson scratched his head. "I can't figure out if this kid is mental from the accident or if he was like that before…" He said in confusion.

"They're all gone…" He murmured over and over to himself. "All gone…gone, gone, gone, gone…The Men Dressed in Black took them…"

"Men dressed in BLACK!!" Ray cried. The memory shot through his mine like a bullet. He remembered them. One of their goons had tried to hurt Mariah.

"Movie stars these days…" Tyson commented, shaking his head side to side. Hilary glared at him, giving him "this is a time to be serious" look.

Kai got up and walked over to the ghostly boy. "Who are they?" he asked when he reached the boy. Kai stared at him. The boy looked up at him and then glazed back down at his feet. He started to snicker.

"Heh…heh…hehhehehhhehheheheheh!"

"What's so funny?" Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Heheehehehehehheh!" he continued to laugh.

"Tell me!" Kai roared.

"You'll know soon enough. They'll come for you too. They'll come for you and you as well!" He said pointing to Hilary and Mariah. "And you!" He glared at Tyson. "They'll come for all of you…" he snared, "just like how they came for your friends…heh heh…"

"What do you mean!? How do you know our friends are gone?" Tyson asked, shocked and frightened from the kid's knowledge.

"I know all about you and your team of Bladers…I know more about you than you, yourself knows…"

"This kid is a freak of NATURE! He's weirder than Kenny!" Shouted Tyson.

"HEY!" Kenny cried.

"No offense, Chief." Tyson smiled.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!" The eerie boy laughed. "They'll come and you all will be captured, one by one!" He stopped laughing his face turned an ice cold, "and there isn't anything you can do to spot it! Nothing!"

"…no…" Tyson whispered so quietly only he could have know what he had said.

"They will come and--- At that moment something flew past the Bey Breakers and the White Tigers, and struck the insane boy. It was a knife. Someone had flung it at the boy, hitting its target. The knife had stabbed the gothic boy right through the heart. Blood drenched the boy's black clothing. His body shook, blood filled his mouth and dripped down his chin, then his neck, where it came to rest on his chest. His head fell to the side, his eyes rolled back in their sockets, as his soul departed from this world.

Horror washed over the Bladers and everyone else who had witnessed the horrible incident. The people raged into madness, screaming and running another. "Oh my GOD!" one woman screeched.

"How horrible!" another screamed.

"Who the HELL did it!?" questioned a middle aged man.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"Is he dead?"

"Who killed the boy?"

Tyson, Kai, and Ray stared at the dead child, fear would not leave them. "But why…?" Ray asked horror stuck with sorrow in his voice.

"No doubt," Kai began, "he was trying to warn us about something in his own freaky way. Whoever he had been talking about, "The Men Dressed in Black", as he referred to them as, are planning to kill us. But they certainly don't want us to know much about them…"

The Bladers gasped.

"What did we do…?" Asked Hilary in a worried tone.

"That I'm not sure about…" Kai said, "but whatever it is, they want us dead!"

Kai starred down at the deceased body. "He must have been trying to warn us…but what?!"

"Yeah," Ray said, "Probably was giving out TOO much information."

"So they killed him," Tyson finished. Lee and the others walked over to them. "But what did he know about what they were going to do…?" Lee asked.

"That's a very good question…" Kai said, "How did he know…?"

Max glazed up into the pitch black emptiness of his cell. "How AM I going to escape?"

He looked around, searching for a way to escape the prison. His eyes fell onto a small crack in the corner of the cell. "That's no good it's way too small," he thought, "and there's no way I could squeeze through. If only if it was bigger…" he sighed.

"Maybe if I…But it would be so dangerous and what would happen if I got caught? What would they do to me?! …" he thought for a moment, "I have to try! I have to escape and warn Tyson. I'll do it tonight! And hopefully I'll make it!"

To be continued…

Ooh ok so what's the plan? Huh huh? And who killed that gothic boy? What was he trying to tell the Blade Breakers. Keep reading to find out! Review! Review! The next chapter will be longer than this one.


	8. Escape!

Hello! It's me again. I'm so, so sorry I HAVEN'T been updating. But I have been very busy. You see I been writing a comic for the Rising Stars of Manga Contest. It's taking all my computer time, so I don't get a chance to type up my fics. And I also have been busy working on my web site, too. Check it out. It's not finished yet but I still have some things on it. I'm working on it!

Does anyone remember me telling you guys about the Arc the Lad game I couldn't stop playing. Well I finally got to the final level about a month ago. You have to beat 3 monsters in a row, without saving! So it takes like 4 hours to beat! And my mom won't let me play that long. One day my sis was playing the game and wouldn't turn off the game so my mom took it away and said we could have it back when school ends. Guess what! She lost it! She can't find my game! It's lost!

Well anyway here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews!

Since I forgot how Max was going to escape I had to change it. Heh heh…yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter eight: Escape!

In Max's mind the boy went over and over his big plan of escape. Perfecting it, making sure there were no flaws. But there was. It was no minor flaw, either. One mistake, one slip up, and he was as good as dead. There would be no turning back once he sent his plan into action.

"I have to make it!" Max thought, "This has to work. I got to warn Tyson and the others or…or…something awful is going to happen to them!"

"This has to work!" Max said out loud. "Oh no!" he thought. But it was too late.

'Hey, kid! What are you muttering about back there?" questioned a man standing in front of the door of Max's cell. He was the guard and a very evil man.

"…I…I…I didn't…say…a thing…" Max managed to say through shakes. His whole body was shaking. He was scared, no, terrified of the man. The boy was shaking in his boots. For he know what the man was capable of doing. He had seen it. The person in the cell next to his had smarted off to the guard and had received a beating. Max hadn't heard any movement in the cell since.

The man glared at him. His eyes only showed hatred and anger. He was truly evil. He slapped a long, thin whip against his rough hand. Over and over in a rhyme tic beat. He snickered softly, smiling, an eerie smile, allowing a view of his golden tooth.

"You want a beating?" he asked through gritted teeth. Then was no answer. "Do you?!"

"No…no sir!" Max answered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"I think you do. Since you won't tell me what you said," the wicked guard replied. He began to unlock the door. He put an old rusty key into the cell's keyhole and turned the key, unlocking the door. He continued to hit his whip against his hand. He stepped under the prison door's frame; and began to walk slowly over to Max. With every step, his boots made a "tap, tap" sound. Almost simultaneous to Max's beating heart. But the pace of the young boy's heart quicken as the evil man drew closer to him.

"Oh no…" Max thought, "What's he going to do to me?" Max stood up and stepped back against the cold brick wall. His heart felt as if it would fall out of his chest. The man neared the boy, with each "tap, tap" of his boots.

"What am I going to do?" the young boy thought, "He's going to whip me with that thing! Wait!" His eyes rested upon the whip. "That's it!" I can use that against him. A wicked smile spread across his little face.

The man was directly in front of Max now. He glared down at the boy. His eyes shined red, blood red, as if he was a murdered. The guard began to laugh. He snickered as he spoke, "So, what do you have to say now? You'll think twice before opening that rotten month of yours again!"

"UHH!" Max cried out as the man violently grabbed him by the neck.

"Maybe there won't be a next time…? Maybe I'll just kill you, now!" Max bought his hands up to his neck. He clasped his hands over his enemy's, trying to break free from the man's grip.

"Oh no...My plan isn't going to work now," Max thought.

"Wha ha ha! Look at you, you're pathetic! I think I'll end your suffering right now, but…" A wicked smile spread across his lips as a thought came to him. "But…I'll make it a slow and painful death!"

He tightened his grip around the boy's small neck. His cold, icy hands pressed against the fragile bones of Max's throat, making it difficult for him to breathe. Darkness began to call to him. His eyes became heavy; his chest felt like it was going to explode. "I can't breathe! I-I can't escape!" he thought. "Uh…" His grip on the man's hands began to loosen as he faded into the blackness of unconsciousness. "I'm beginning to fade…I must escape…or else it will be too late for Tyson and the others!"

The bones of Max's neck made a popping sound as the man's strength crushed them. "Heh heh heh!" laughed the prison guard, "I guess I'll end your life soon. With one hand he shoved Max against the wall of the cell. The boy continued to choke from the lack of oxygen.

"…I can't breathe…what I'm I going to do…?"

The prison guard stared at the boy on the verge of death. "The boss said if you gave me a hard time, I could do as I wish with you. I'll just tell him you have been a very bad boy, heh heh heh, and had to be taught a hard lesson…by the means of beating you! He'll just think you died from being too weak. And as he says there's no room for weaklings in this world!" The man raised his whip and sharply bought it down on Max.

"AAH!" Max cried as the pain surged through him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt? Next time I'll make sure is does even MORE!!" He bought the whip down again, with greater force than before. Then again and again.

"What can I do now? I'm trapped!…Tyson…Ray…Kai…please…help me!"

The man bought his whip down again but stopped. Because just then, right at that very moment a powerful strange aura had surrounded the two. It struck fear into the heart of the evil prison guard.

"What the hell is that!?" asked the man.

A strange glow came from the aura. The glow was coming from Max's pocket, from his Beyblade. It was Draciel! The glow grow bright. It become brighter and brighter until it was blinding. The man dropped Max to shield his eyes from the bright light. "AAAH! What the HELL!" Max fell to the floor with a thud.

"Now's my chance!" Max thought. "Draciel, thank you. You gave me another chance!"

"Damn! I can't see a god damn thing!" The guard cried.

Max got up from the cement floor of where he had landed on and dashed pass the blind man. He ran out the prison door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he passed them. "The door! I got to lock it or he'll be coming after me soon." Max pulled the door into a shut position. The boy was very pleased when he sow that the fool had left the key in the key hole. Max turned the key, securely locking the door. The prison guard had heard the click of the door locking. He turned franticly to come eye to eye with a grinning Max. The man swung his whip at him but the only thing it collided with was the rusty metal of the bars of the cell's door.

"I'm out of here," Max said as he turned tail and ran out of the dark camber. He ran up several flights of stairs then down a big hall. He could hear the prison guard screaming for help and yelling things like, "Get that kid, before he escapes back to his friends!"

Max came to a halt at the end of the hall. A scary looking man had been awaiting his arrival. The man bought his hand to his chest and pulled something out from underneath his shirt. It was a silver object. Light gleamed on its metal surface. Max knew instantly what it was. It was a gun!

"Have a nice life, kid…in HELL!" cried the man as he pulled the trigger of the pistol. Smoke surrounded the pistol, as the bullet shot out, aimed at Max. Max jumped to his right, trying to dodge the path of the bullet. Blood squirted out of his shoulder as the bullet skidded across his shoulder. The boy fell to the ground, pain surged through him.

"AAAIII!!" Max shakily brought his hands to his wound. He touched it softly to meet a world of pain. The pain shot through his arm. "Errr…" he glared up at the man. Max pushed himself back on his feet and started to walk toward the man. He staggered pasted him.

"Where do you think your going?" the man asked as he shot at the boy.

"I guess I failed. I let anyone down…" Max whispered shutting his eyes.

The bullet never reached Max. The boy opened his eyes slowly and glazed up at the man, but couldn't see him; someone else was blocking his view. It was a boy, but he appeared to be much older then Max, or even Kai. The boy had taken the blow. Blood leaked down his fingers and palm where the bullet had hit.

"What the HELL!" cried the man.

"WH-who are you?" Max questioned.

The boy looked at Max, and then replied, "That's not important at the moment. Get out of here, warn your friends. I'll take care of him!"

"How did you know about Tyson and the others?" the young boy asked suspiciously.

"No time! Get out of here!" The older boy cried.

The man prepared to shoot again. The older boy kicked the gun out of his hand, making it land on the floor, causing it to fire. The bullet landed in Max's savor's leg. The boy screamed in pain but continued to fight. He throw a back fist at the man's face. Then sent an axe kick at him, putting all his weight on his injured leg, striking the man fiercely, killing him instantly.

"Run!" the older boy cried.

Max nodded and ran. He ran and ran. He ran out the hall door and into the front room, then opened the door and continued to run into the forest. He ran pasted tall trees, and bushes. He dashed away until he couldn't any longer.

"Ok guys," Max thought, "I'm on my way to find you. And I will make it!"

To be continued…

Finally done with that chapter. The first one just about a certain character. YAY! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I'll try to be faster but I'm so busy!!

Please review!!!


	9. A Fatal Shot and an Ear Piercing Scream

Hello! It's me again. Nice to see you all that kept reading and reviewing. I can't believe my sister's fic, Bloody Mary has gotten like 100 reviews. Not fair! Review so we can beat her! Lol! That would take some serious catching up. Well thank you to all of you who read this fic. This is like, almost half of the story all ready. I got to keep writing. I have written up to chapter 12. Yay. So please stay with me and read the rest. Here's chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and never ever will.

Chapter nine: A fatal shot and an Ear Piercing Scream

Tyson slumped to the ground with a long sigh, exhausted from all the excitement. "This is just great," the boy said, "We have some crazy goons after us. Probably want to do some "evil experiments" on us." Tyson said raising his fingers to make quote marks as he said the words.

"We have to get off this island," Ray said glancing around the area.

"Maybe we can make a raft with some trees," Hilary suggested.

"Maybe…"Ray said, "but it could break in the ocean somewhere. Then we would be goners for sure."

"Oh, I guess I never thought of that…" the girl said.

"I feel like I'm in a remake of the movie, Castaway," Tyson joked.

"Yeah, but that man got off the island," Hilary said.

"Hey!" Tyson blurted out. "That freaky kid, he said that Max and the others had been captured. That means Max, Gary, and Kevin, could still be alive!"

"You're right!" Mariah said smiling happily. She threw her arms around Ray with glee. "They might be alright!"

"Yeah," Ray said with a smile, blushing.

"Maybe…" Kai said, "Or maybe they're dead."

The smile on Mariah's face faded away with Kai's words, like a knife being stabbed into her heart.

"Don't say that, Kai!" Tyson yelled.

"You got to think of the possibilities, Tyson. It is very likely that they could all be dead," the older boy said. His face turned stern.

But-but, we can't give up on them!" Tyson yelled, tears filling his eyes.

"That's enough, you guys!" Hilary screamed. "Stop fighting! This isn't the time!"

"Yeah," Kenny added. "We have to focus all our energy into trying to figure out how to find what happened to the others. And why there are people trying to harm us."

"Humph," was all Kai said.

"I think," Ray began, "I think they're after us because of our Bit Beast."

"What!" Tyson cried. "They're after Dragoon!"

"And if that's what they want, there's no way I'm letting them get Driger!"

"Right!" Tyson and the others yelled.

Mariah turned to Ray. "Hey, Ray?' Mariah said to the cat like boy.

"What is it Mariah?' Ray asked.

"Where's Lee?"

"Yeah, where is Lee? Tyson asked looking around.

"Lee!" Ray called. "Lee!" The boy's eyes searched the trees to see if Lee was hiding in a tree. He scanned the area for him, but Lee was no where to be seen.

"Psssst!!!!!"

A loud noise echoed through the air. Followed be an ear piercing scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"What was that?" Hilary asked.

"It sounded like Lee's voice!" Ray said horrified.

"Oh, no!" Mariah said putting her hands over her mouth.

She and Ray took off running in a dash, in the direction in which the cry had emitted from. "Lee!" the two cried. "Lee!" Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, and Kai followed closely behind, racing to their friend's aid.

"Lee!" Mariah cried.

"Lee where are you!" Ray called out. "L----" Ray gasped. He froze. What lied a few feet in front of the boy brought a shiver down his spine. It was Lee's shirt, a red liquid covered it. The bright yellow coloring with its green riming bought attention to it.

Mariah crashed into Ray, due to his sudden stop, bumping her head on his shoulder blade. "Oww! Ray what is it?" The girl looked pasted him to be horror struck. A terrified look spread across her face. "L-lee…" the girl stuttered.

The others soon arrived a few moments later. Tyson sow Lee's blood covered shirt. "What! The guy's walking around naked!"

"Tyson," Kai began, "he got his pants on.

"Okay then, "half naked, same difference." Kai sweat dropped. "But maybe he wants us to think he has his pants on…huh? He can pop out anytime with out his clothes on, doing the hoochi goochi." (I don't know it anyone knows what that is but, it's a dance. You dance naked.)

"…"

"Hey, look! Over there, there are Lee's shoes! Well…at least one of them…" Tyson yelled pointing to a shoe.

"Ray, do you think those Men in Black got him?" Mariah asked in a shaky voice.

"I hope not…" the boy said with little hope in his voice, knowing those men probably had taken their friend.

"Where could they have taken him?"

"I don't know, but wherever he is I hope he's alright…"

"What can we do guys?" Hilary asked.

"I dunno…" Tyson replied. "But we have to stop these goons. And rescue our friends!" He closed his eyes, and then reopened them. "We just have to!"

To be continued…

Who will be the next to go? And how well the bladers stop the Men in Black from finishing their evil scams? What are these evil doers planning to do with The Beybreakers Bit Beast? The truth will be revived in upcoming chapters!

Review! Review! Please!

Ow! My left hand hurts! I'll try to update fast. Ok see you next time!! Bye bye!


	10. The Three Disappearances: Part 1

Hello once again. I shall return to write more Stranded. I know I have taken a long vacation but I want to finish what I started. It seems many people want it so I'll let you guys have it! I'm going to be adding more details to the other chapters as well. Here's Stranded chapter 10!

Chapter Ten: The Three Disappearances--- Part 1

"Maybe we should search for him?" Tyson implied. "Even if those goons have taken him they couldn't have gotten too far, right?" Tyson asked. Hope was in his eyes. He wanted to believe his words but the truth was much more realistic. Lee could be gone and there was nothing anyone of them could do about it at the moment. They were powerless to stop the unstoppable.

"Yeah…" Mariah said halfhearted. Lee was one of her best friends, but she knew far too well what had happened to him, even if she didn't want to believe it.

"We should split up into pairs," Kai suggested. "That way we'll have more safety and they can't get us all at once. You never know what they're planning next. This will also give us a chance to track down anymore clues to Lee's whereabouts…and find out what the Men in Black want from us." Kai said with his arms crossed, his serious expression never left his face.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of _Scooby Doo,_" Tyson laughed with his arm behind his back. He grinned from ear to ear. "Okay, gang," Tyson joked mimicking Fred from the show. "Kenny, Mariah and Ray go see if you can find the Men in Black. Hilary, Kai, and I will make a trap to catch them in. Then Kenny will be the decor and lead them into our trap."

Kenny gulped, terrorized. His body trembled from the thought.

"Ah…I'm just kidding chief," he smiled. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well it's not helping, Tyson!" Hilary cried. She marched up to the boy and got up in his face. She grabbed his shirt's collar and pulled him towards her in a hasty manner. "This isn't the time for your silly games. This is serious! Lee could be in danger. He could be hurt and your foolishness isn't helping him or any of us!" Pure anger and hatred shown in her eyes for the boy at the time.

Tyson could tell she was angry. He felt slightly guilty for playing around at such a dire time. His stomach knotted, giving him a sick feeling. A feeling of guilt and wanting. He wanted to be able to do more. But he couldn't. He didn't know what the Men in Black were planning and what they wanted. He felt utterly useless.

The boy hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry…," he whispered.

His reaction greatly surprised the girl. "What…?" she questioned. Her grip on him loosened. She took a step back and released him.

"Your right, Hilary, this isn't the time for games," he replied. "I'm sorry."

The girl turned her gaze away from him, a little ashamed and embarrassed for giving him such a hard time over the issue and for blowing up in his face. "No, I'm sorry, Tyson. I shouldn't have scolded you like that," she whispered softly, not wanting the others to hear her.

"Ah, it's alright, Hilary!" Tyson said looking up at her and smiling. "That's just how you are. You're just worried about everyone. You don't want them to get hurt."

A smile graced the girl's lips. She nodded. "Yes," her voice was soft and gentle.

"With that settled," Tyson began, "let's go find the others!" he yelled, throwing a punch straight up toward the sky.

The sun beamed down upon them, as if smiling, a content smile. Its light wished them good luck but the darkness was greater than the light that day…much greater…

"Kenny, Ray, and Mariah will go out and search for Lee. Kai, Hilary, and I will search the area for clues of some sort," Tyson explained his plan of action. "Let's do our best everyone! We have to find Lee! And find out what kinda of mess we have gotten ourselves into when we landed on this crazy island."

"Right!" everyone agreed!

"Come on, Mariah, let's go!" Ray said grabbing a hold of the cat girl's arm. He gently pulled at it to gesture "Are you ready". She nodded. A soft smile spread on her lips. A light of hope shown in her bright eyes. She allowed Ray to lead the way.

"Yes, let's find Lee," the girl smiled.

The two headed off deeper into the forest, followed closely by Kenny. Tall trees greeted them from all directions. Their green leaves sparkled with morning dew. Mariah smiled at the beauty, giggled, and hugged Ray's arm.

Ray glanced down at her. A smile graced his lips. He returned his thoughts to finding Lee. He was filled with renewed determination. _I just have to bring Lee back,_ the boy thought, _I must…for Mariah's safe. She won't ever smile as pure again if I don't…_

"Let's see if we can find any clues about what happened to Lee," Kai said turning to Hilary and Tyson.

"Right, let's get to work!" Tyson cried, determined to find something that would help them solve this mystery.

"Hey, Tyson," Hilary called to the boy.

"Yeah, what is it, Hilary?" he replied.

"You can start by searching Lee's clothes," the girl said smiling sheepishly.

"What?" Tyson exclaimed. "You know that sounded so wrong." His cheeks burned red.

"What are you getting all excited about? You know what I mean," the girl said, eyeing him. "Get to work."

"Oh! I get it. You don't want to touch the clothes because they're covered with blood."

"Of course not!" Hilary cried. "His shirt is covered with blood! It's groooooossss!" she said shaking her head. The thought seemed to frighten her.

The boy chuckled. Kai just sighed and shook his head, continuing his work to search for clues.

"Do you freak out at the sight of your own blood when you get a paper cut?" Tyson questioned.

"No!" Hilary answered harshly. "That's different!"

The boy opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Kai scolded. "I'll take a look at the DARN thing!" He stomped past the two and bent down for a better look at the cloth. The once yellow shirt was drenched in a thick layer of a red liquid. The strong smell of the liquid burned the inside of the teenager's nose.

Kai picked up a near by tree branch. With the small branch he lifted the cloth up and began to analysis it.

"…" Tyson and Hilary fell silent at the older boy's sudden out burst.

"He's using a stick…" Tyson whispered in a dull voice.

"Yeah…what a man…" Hilary replied.

Tyson turned to Hilary. "Hey, sorry I teased you…you know…about being afraid to touch it…" the boy apologized.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay…" the girl blushed. "We seem to be doing a lot of apologizing lately."

"Yeah," Tyson replied. He paused. "Well, we better give Kai a hand and search for clues as well."

"Yeah."

"Where could he have gone?" Ray questioned with slight doubt. He glanced around the area, scanning every nook and cranny. _Did they really capture him…?_

"I-I don't know…" Mariah whispered in a sorrow filled voice. Reluctantly she added, "Do you…do you think those men really did get him…?"

"Don't say things like that, Mariah!" Ray yelled. "We can't give up hope. We can't give up on Lee…" his voice drowned out. "We just can't…" His body trembled.

"Oh, Ray…" Mariah whispered.

"That's right!" Kenny cried. "We can't give up! We'll keep searching until we get an answer to what we seek!" The small boy made a tight fist.

"Yes! I finally got to speak this chapter! Yes!" Tears swelled up in the boy's eyes-er-yeah- and slide down his cheeks.

A terrible thought entered the girl's mind. _If they got Lee what stops them from capturing us?_ Fear engulfed her. The thought swirled through her mind. "What if they come after us next!" Mariah screamed, tears flowed out of her eyes. Her body began to violently shake.

"Mariah…don't…" was all Ray could manage to say. As much as the boy wanted to believe Lee was alright he just couldn't help but think, in the very back of his mind, Lee was gone. He knew. The signs, the clues, all pointed one way; Lee had been captured. Those men had taken him just as the others had been taken.

Ray turned his gaze away from the girl. Not wanting her to see his expression. It gave away to what he truly believed and what he didn't want her to believe. A feeling of guilt clouded his being. He had been powerless to stop what had happened to his friends; Gary, Kevin, Max, and now Lee.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A ear piercing scream echoed throughout the forest. Birds left their nests and took off into the sky, in a hurried fashion. They squawked loudly as they flew into the distance.

"What was that?" Questioned ray, his voice was frantic. He glanced around the area in which the cry had came from.

"I don't know," answered Mariah, "I think it might have been Kenny!"

"Kenny!" Ray hollered. "Where are you!"

"Kenny!" the cat girl shouted.

"AAHHH!" The small boy cried as he ran towards the two. His arms were outstretched forward as he galloped towards them.

"What is it Chief?" the cat boy questioned worriedly. "What happened?"

"A…" the boy began. A-A-A GIANT SPIDER!" Kenny screamed at the top of his lungs. The boy pointed toward a certain tree. Even from the great distance between the teenagers and the tree a large, black, hairy spider was in plain view. With it's fuzzy legs it inched its way up the tree.

"AH!" Kenny cried as he trembled, biting his nails.

"….Chief…" Ray sighed. Mariah and him both sweat dropped.

"Don't get so excited over something like that," Ray warned. "We were really worried about you.

"Yeah, we thought something horrible had happened to you," Mariah added.

"Those creeps could be around here and you screaming like that could give our position away."

Kenny looked down in shame. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's alright," Ray said trying to comfort him, "Just don't let it happened again. All right?"

The boy with glasses nodded, "Right."

Suddenly a small cracking was heard. Much like the sound of a breaking branch or a dried leaf being stepped on. With Mariah's and Ray's keen sense of hearing they had heard the soft noise and had fell silent. They carefully glanced around at their surrounds.

"What is it guys?" Kenny whispered nervously.

"Sssshhhh…" the two warned bringing a finger to their lips. The boy caught their drift and also became silent.

Another soft cracking sound echoed. This time the noise sounded much closer and threatening.

"Eeeeee…" Kenny squeaked, "Guys like me are always the first to go…!"

"There…!" Ray cried in a low whisper. Ray pointed, his index finger outstretched, to the very spot behind the boy with glasses.

"Kenny! Behind you! Watch out!" Ray shouted, warning the boy.

Kenny gulped and slowly turned in the direction in which Ray had been pointing to. "See…what did I tell you…Guys like me are always the first to go…"

A man dressed in all black stared at the boy from behind a large tree trunk. His expression was filled with malice. There was no doubt about it, he deeply enjoyed torturing people. His eyes seem to glow red with the thirst of blood. They wanted blood, they wanted to kill.

"Run!" Mariah screamed in a high pitch voice. She was terrified. Her eyes darted behind of her. _Run!_ yelled in her mind.

"Kenny, get out of there!" Ray yelled, afraid of the safety of his friend. He did not want to lose anyone else.

The man drew closer, inching his way slowing towards the trio. A wide, evil grin was glued on his lips. He chuckled softly, content with what he was about to do. The dark man brought his hand to a pocket on his shirt. And slowly withdrew an object in it. It's silver blade gleamed with the sun's rays. Casting a blinding glow.

Kenny let out a horrified scream. "AAAAAAAIIIII!" The boy quickly turned and ran towards his friends, past his friends. Ray and Mariah also began to flee. They soon got ahead of the small boy.

"Come on, Chief!" Ray cried.

From a top a tree something leaped down in front of the three. The teenagers came to a halt. Another man slowly got to his feet. A wicked grin was also plastered to his lips. The joy of murder was great for the malevolent man.

The other man in black came up from behind them. He flipped his knife's blade, letting the glare of light dance. The second man stepped closer. He also brought out a knife. He held it up for all to see.

"We're surrounded…!" Ray whispered through gritted teeth. His heart raced as did all the others, beating faster and faster.

"What can we do…?" Mariah shuddered. A tear slide down her cheek.

"Don't cry, baby," one of the men laughed. "You can still from some fun with us. We're put you through something that will give you such a thrill."

Mariah gasped and clung to Ray, burrowing her face in his shirt. Ray gave the man a glare, full of malice and hatred. The man just snickered more.

"Don't worry about me Ray…" Kenny whispered. Ray stared at him in utter shook. "You just get Mariah out of here."

"What about you, Chief…!" Ray cried. He did not want to abandon his friend.

"I'll be fine," the younger boy replied. "Just get out of here! It's your only chance. I'll distract them. But you have to get out of here." Kenny warned. "I won't forgive you if my death's in vain!"

Ray nodded saying he understood, "Gotcha." Kenny nodded as well. "Be careful, Chief," Ray whispered.

Ray grabbed the girl's arm. He pulled her, but she reluctantly struggled, not wanting to leave the other boy. "We have to go now, Mariah! It's what Kenny wants!"

At last the girl allowed him to pull her. The two broke off into a sprint towards the second man, but swirled to the right, heading into the trees and bushes.

Kenny followed them up until they turned. He stopped, allowing himself to be easy prey. The second man grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up. The other man came up to the two. With his left hand, the one not holding the knife, hit the boy with great force in the stomach. The blow smarted and knocked the wind out of them, causing him to fall unconscious. The man then flung the boy onto his shoulder and disappeared into the trees.

Mariah glanced back at Kenny and saw the scene. A tear escaped her eye. "Kenny…" she whispered but continued on running.

The first man turned towards the direction they had gone. He began to chase after the two, quickly gaining speed.

"He's gaining on us, Ray!" Mariah franticly screamed.

The two continued to flee from the man, desperately hoping they could escape his clutches…

To be continued…

There, new chapter! I added so much stuff from how I had it originally written! I hope you guys enjoy. Ja mata! See you soon!

Review! Review!


End file.
